unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Lyght
Rina Lyght is the only Celestial Elements and only Lyght alive. She is apart of Spade Kings. Appearance Rina has long flowly light blue hair. She has Black gem like eyes. And a medium sized bust. Her Fairy Tail mark is almost constantly hidden by her attire. Her outfits changed from a dress to knee high platform boots shorts a "shirt' that covers her bust leaving her mid-riff exposed, a vest that acts like a cape, and mid-arm long gloves. She always wears a necklace given to her by her parents once she was a child. Personality Rina is a kind gentle soul. She is almost always caught smiling and enjoys the warmth of friends. History Rina is a child that has been marked as a demon. Due to her witnessing her parents die at the hands of a monster she was hated by everyone in town. One day she was walking along and found Gray Fullbuster sleeping under a tree she then befriended him. As time went on Gray and Rina drifted apart Rina came across a guild, Spare Kings. Gray joined Fairy Tail. She met Ian and Wrath They both seemed not to be interested in her so they ignored her. 3 months after joining she achieved S-Class Status. She then was excepted by the guild members and started smiling more often the being sad. She then befirened both Wrath and Ian Synopsis Beginning Arc Magic and Abilities Celestial Elements is a magic that allows Rina to change into the elemental princesses that guard there element. Celestial Elements has 8 elements that Rina can change into. 4 of the 8 armors havent been revealed. Ice Princess Armor: Ice Princess Armor is the armor Rina is most skilled at. Using Ice Princess she is able to use every ice magic created but chooses to only use a few. She is also able to defend against any ice/snow type attacks :*'Ice-Make:' She creates any type moving or still object she chooses. :*'Ice Daggers:' She creates multipul daggers of ice and then throws them at her enemy. She then controls the daggers movemnts and the ending points. :*'Iced-Shell':A spell that Rina is forbidden to use. This spell causes the caster to turn into the ice that seals away the enemy that had the spell placed on. :*'Ice Blizzard: '''Rina summans up masses of snow and ice and envelopes her enemy in a spiral tower pealting them with freezing attacks and razor sharp ice chunks. :*'Ice Skates: Using this attack Ice skates appear and as she moves ice magically appears moving her along. :*'''Ice Sword: '''The Main Wepon for Ice Princess Armor. '''Flame Princess Armor: Second strongest out of the 8, Flame Princess is a fire type armor that defends against any fire type attacks. Using this armor she is able to use every fire type magic. :*'Flame Pheniox:' Using Flame Pheniox Rina uses quick reflexed attacks to burn her enemy. :*'Fire Field:' Using this attack Rina makes a ring of fire that traps her enemies in and uses the fire to enhance her attacks. :*'Fire Balls: '''An unnamed attack Rina shoots off fire balls. :*'Fire Slash': Using the Flame sword she slashes the enemy and also burns them. :*'Flame Sword: The Main Wepon for Flame Princess Armor. '''Time Princess Armor: Strongest armor out of all but Rina is still learning how to control its power correctly so its still pretty week for her. :*'Time Reversal:' Rina turns back time. :*'Time Explosion:' Rina uses the "time" around her enemy and causes a mass compostion. :*'Time Book:' The Time Book hol